To be happy one has to be paired up
by MabsootMoose
Summary: Talented writer Gabriel meets Sam, whom has a new job in one of the best-selling magazine publishing office (which coincidentally where Gabriel works at too) for money to determine if his brother will be alive in a few months time. Gabriel wishes he could help. What he doesn't know is, is that he can.


The title is an Italian saying "Essere in due per essere felici."

* * *

Stood outside a cafe was a young writer whom looked around the large city, laptop case and a cup of coffee situated in both hands. The writer wasn't bad looking, thick honey-blonde hair lazily gelled back, rosy complextion and welcoming golden eyes. He was pinted-sized, casually attired in a pair of jeans and a slightly worn shirt. He actually worked in writing small, witty articles for a popular magazine named 'Grace'.

The writer's name was Gabriel.

Despite his current job, he wrote short novels in his free time. He had no intentions of publishing them though, despite popular belief amongst his family and friends, they considered his hesitance to publish his stories as him _"waiting for the right time". _The reason he was employed at Grace was for money to pay his stay, but it didn't mean he disliked his job entirely. Sure, the lunch breaks were a little short and their boss was kinda a douchebag but he could put up with it.

Gabriel lived with his childhood friend, Castiel, who also worked at Grace, Castiel was actually the one who reccomended Gabriel to his boss and that's how Gabriel was employed. He had been assigned to write about the recent break-up of two celebrities, he had stayed up researching about the two the previous night.

"About time." was the first thing to pop up when Gabriel thought about it, the tension between the two had been high for the past month, it was practically unavoidable. There's a new employee coming in today as-well and he had been chosen to show them the ropes. Word around work is that he's a massive cutie too. The blonde man chuckled to himself, crossing a street with the lack of attention to his surroundings due to the fact he was deep in thought. He didn't even realise the car which was moving in on the small man. When the vehicle did catch his attention, all Gabriel could manage to do was stare like a deer stuck in head-lights and freeze up.

Strong arms pulled the writer out of his near-death induced trance, his savior had lost balance and they both fell backwards with a soft thump. The man had broken Gabriel's fall and emitted a small grunt which was followed by him muttering _"for a small guy, you weigh more than I expected." _

Gabriel chuckled at the other's comment, getting off the larger male before looking at him. He had bushy brown hair which was slightly-untamed, it was fairly long too, just reaching under his ears. His eyes were a lovely shade of brown. His face was contorted into a look concern, hands on Gabriel's shoulders in a half-attempt to try to comfort him. Which, in Gabriel's opinion, was unneeded.

"Are you alright?," he finally asks, getting up quickly before helping the smaller man up "not hurt are you?"

"Just a few scratches, don't sweat it, I think you would've took more damage," Gabriel chuckled, smiling up at the other "so, what is my savior's name?"

"I- uh. It's Sam, Sam Winchester." Sam mumbled, his face heating up a considerable amount.

"Well then, Sam, thanks for saving me. I would've been a midget pancake if it wasn't for your heroics," he chuckled "the name's Gabriel Shurley." he offered his hand which Sam shook immediately.

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriel," the taller man began "even under these circumstances."

"I'd love to talk more but I'm running late as it is, 'bout I buy you a thank-you drink after work?" he asked, pulling a small business card out of his pocket before passing it to the other. By the time Sam had looked up from the card, Gabriel had disappeared into the crowd of people. He didn't even have a chance to reply to the pint-sized man.

"He'll see me sooner than he expects" Sam stated to himself, he had been lucky enough to score a new job at the magazine company Grace. He knew he had heard the name 'Gabriel Shurley' before, he had been instructed by the employer that the man who'd be "taking him under their wing" (delicately said by the boss) was named Gabriel Shurley. The surname had slipped over his head, but he had remembered the First name.

The business card which the smaller man which had been given to him had his place of work on it, and unless there's two Gabriels, Sam is definite that he just saved the man who was going to be helping him for the next few weeks.

It's definitely a small world.

* * *

Yey.

First chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. uvu


End file.
